


Pearl

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Barebacking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Docking, Foreskin Play, M/M, Money kink, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Work, Size Kink, hints of age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur pays Merlin to take a peek. And maybe more.</p>
<p>Written for a KMM prompt that specified docking, small cocks and no humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> _Docking: mutual masturbation by inserting the glans penis into the foreskin of another penis._
> 
> For details of warnings/squicks/whatever: Please refer to SPOILERY end notes.
> 
> At this point I'd just like to say that there will be gratuitous porny dialogue and the occasional porny cliché. I'm sorry.

"Let me see it," Arthur coaxes. "Come on, sweetheart. Just let me have a look."

It's always like that. Merlin playing coy and demure, looking up from under those long lashes of his, and Arthur begging him; pleading with him to give in.

Merlin always does. He sighs histrionically and pulls off his sweater and his t-shirt. And then, while Arthur pretends not to notice his pink, berry-ripe little nipples, Merlin pauses. His hands rest at the waist of his jeans.

"That's it," Arthur says, encouraging him. "You're being so good, sweetling. But you'll have to take your trousers off, too. I just want to look at it. Just a peek, OK?"

Merlin rolls his eyes, like Arthur's a bit stupid but needs to be indulged. "OK," he says. "Fifty quid. But just a peek."

Arthur nods, already salivating. He finds his wallet and takes up a crisp fifty-pound note. 

Merlin doesn't even look at the money, just unzips his trousers, and peels them off together with his briefs. And then he's sitting there, naked on the sofa, the most beautiful creature Arthur has ever set eyes upon. 

Merlin looks like a model, a rarefied haute couture one. He's bony and sparse, but where it matters, he's round and soft: the generous bow of his upper lip and the fat pout of the lower; the pale handfuls of his arse; the plumpness of his balls and the tiny, perfect bud of his cock.

Under Arthur's heated gaze, Merlin leans back, parts his pale thighs to let Arthur watch his fill.

"You're lovely," Arthur whispers, leaning in closer. "Perfect."

"You like it?" Merlin asks, cupping his genitals in his hand.

"I _love_ it. Like I love you. It's so tiny and precious. I – "

Merlin licks his lips. "You want to touch it, don't you?" He slides a finger along his prick. It's hardly much more than a glans when flaccid. It's a beautiful, velvety dark against the rosier skin of his sac. 

Arthur had never seen such a small penis in real life before he undressed Merlin for the first time. Being a connoisseur, Arthur had understood that what Merlin had must be one in a million, and he'd coveted it.

"Just let me touch it. Just touch it. I'll behave, I promise."

"One hundred."

Arthur places the money on the coffee table before he moves in between Merlin's thighs. 

The skin of Merlin's cock is smooth, like dewy petals under Arthur's fingers. He rolls the head gently, teases the whorl of foreskin. Merlin moans open-mouthed, watches Arthur make him go fully hard. Even like that he's little. 

"So hard for me, sweetheart," Arthur says, pulls the sheath of skin back to reveal the prize inside; the flushed glans, shiny and engorged. "I got your little prick all hard, like a big boy's." He swipes his thumb over the drop of precome at the slit, and the pearl of liquid becomes a shiny slick.

Merlin laughs, lets his head fall back so that his long neck lies exposed for Arthur's delectation; pale and delicate like a wilted flower. 

"I bet you've never been this hard before. Never had someone touch you and make you want to _cream_ your little thing."

" _Mmm,_ " Merlin sounds as if he's somewhere between trying not to laugh and trying not to cry out.

And then Arthur stops.

Merlin lifts his head. He toys with a nipple, feigns boredom. "Now what? D'you need to suck it, too?"

"I'll make it so good for you."

"That's another hundred quid," Merlin replies.

Arthur pays up and wastes no time in helping himself to the expensive delicacy served up in front of him. Merlin is so small Arthur can take him balls and all. He sucks and licks until Merlin's on the verge of coming, and then he stops again, making Merlin whine.

"I want you inside me," Arthur says. "Don't you want that, _hmm?_ Five hundred."

And Merlin touches his wet little dick and says, "OK."

That's all Arthur needs. He strews the floor with his clothes in the hurry to get naked. 

Merlin laughs, blushes from watching Arthur's body emerge out of its austere coating of wool and cotton. He pulls off Arthur's tie, rubs the silk against his cheek before he throws it away.

Arthur lifts him, has them kneeling, facing each other. His cock is huge against Merlin's; thick and pink and – 

" _Beautiful,_ " Merlin says, touching it reverently. "And you're going to use it to take care of me, aren't you, daddy?"

He lets Arthur handle him, lets Arthur put their cocks together and catch Merlin's little cock in his foreskin. It's perfect, the most intimate thing Arthur knows. He's never done it with another, but can't imagine it would ever be as good as with Merlin, who's so tiny Arthur can fit most of him inside.

Merlin sighs and collapses against Arthur, has to keep himself upright by putting his arms around Arthur's neck. 

Merlin is trembling, and Arthur never knows if it's because it's so good he can't stand it, or if he's just giving value for money. It could be either, Arthur will never know, and that's how Merlin likes it. He's sobbing into Arthur's neck now, a complete reversal of his earlier cool.

That's how it always is. That's the game they play.

"Do you want me to move? Do you want to come inside me, sweetheart?" Arthur asks, making his voice gentle.

" _Uh-huh,_ " Merlin gasps, Arthur doesn't need to see his face to know that it's slack with pleasure.

"That's my brave little man," Arthur says. "You're going to fill daddy's cock with your cream, aren't you?" He rubs Merlin's lower back with the hand that isn't holding their cocks.

Merlin is weeping, his tears wetting Arthur's neck and Arthur gives in and moves, rubbing them both through his foreskin. It's wet with precome, and more leaks out of Merlin while they're joined. It makes the slide easy, fluid. Arthur takes it slowly, savouring the intimacy, knowing that he'll come at once if he speeds up.

"You like that, don't you, baby? All wet for me."

Merlin keens; a high, broken sound, like a bird. His mouth is wet, sliding down from Arthur's neck to his shoulder, to his collarbone. A bruise will bloom there, a trace of permanence.

"Make me come," Merlin says, and his voice is small and fragile, everything he isn't. "Please, daddy."

When Arthur speeds up, Merlin cries out and sags against him, as if his orgasm has killed him. He fills Arthur's foreskin, and Arthur can't breathe, can't even think. Saying that it's good is like saying that the oceans are deep; it wouldn't mean anything. The feeling defies description; it's full and aching and close and warm and comforting. It's madness.

He pushes, and Merlin sinks down to lie on his back, watching with heavy-lidded, secret eyes as Arthur strokes himself to completion, still holding the tip closed, keeping Merlin's come inside. He finishes within seconds, drenching Merlin's boyish prick in their combined loads.

"That means you're _mine,_ " Arthur says, his voice hoarse at last as he nods at his handiwork.

"Bought and paid for," Merlin teases.

Arthur's heart is still racing from his orgasm. He takes Merlin's t-shirt, uses it to wipe him before easily flipping him over to lie on his stomach.

He finds his wallet again, holds Merlin down with a hand to the small of his back as he takes out his platinum card and swipes it in the crevice of Merlin's arse.

"Bought and paid for," Arthur confirms, before he adds, "You're staying the night."

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is ambiguous, and can be read as roleplay or sex work. There's unprotected sex (coming all over someone, so no unprotected penetrative sex).


End file.
